Hilton Head Island, South Carolina
Hilton Head Island is a town in Beaufort County, South Carolina. The population of the town is 37,099, making it the largest in the county. Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the town is: 75.99% White (28,191) 15.33% Hispanic or Latino (5,687) 7.07% Black or African American (2,622) 1.61% Other (599) 9.5% (3,524) of Hilton Head Island residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Hilton Head Island has below average to average rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The town reported 7 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 1.46 murders a year. Pokemon See the Beaufort County page for more info. Fun facts * Hilton Head Island is a very popular golfing and resort community. Just across over near Bluffton as well is the North American Pokemon Sports Complex, one of the largest sports complexes in the world. * Hilton Head Island is home to a satellite campus of Coastal Carolina Battle Academy. * Arthur Blank, the owner of the Atlanta Falcons, has a house in Sea Pines Resort. * The area is served by Hilton Head Airport. * The 1974 film The Longest Yard with the late Burt Reynolds was filmed partly in Hilton Head and Savannah. * The beginning of Hilton Head as a resort started in 1956 with Charles E. Fraser developing Sea Pines Resort. Soon, other developments followed, such as Hilton Head Plantation, Palmetto Dunes Plantation, Shipyard Plantation, and Port Royal Plantation, imitating Sea Pines' architecture and landscaping. Sea Pines, however, continued to stand out by creating a unique locality within the plantation, called Harbour Town, anchored by a recognizable lighthouse. Fraser was a committed environmentalist who changed the whole configuration of the marina at Harbour Town to save an ancient live oak. It came to be known as the Liberty Oak, known to generations of children who watched singer and songwriter Gregg Russell perform under the tree for over 25 years. Fraser was buried next to the tree when he died in 2002. * Hilton Head Island offers an unusual number of cultural opportunities for a community its size, including plays at the Arts Center of Coastal Carolina, the 120-member full chorus of the Hilton Head Choral Society, the Hilton Head Symphony Orchestra, an annual outdoor, tented wine tasting event on the east coast, and several other annual community festivals. It also hosts the Heritage Golf Classic, a PGA Tour tournament played on the Harbour Town Golf Links in Sea Pines Resort. * Hilton Head Island has a bit of amenities to offer. It has dollar stores, a few sports complexes, some public battle fields, multiple golf courses, some local restaurants and businesses, Walmart, Nintendo World, The Fresh Market, Publix, Harris Teeter, Goodwill, Kroger, a Verizon retailer, a bit of fast food and chain restaurants, some hotels/motels, a bit of resorts, BI-LO, a few auto parts places and car dealerships, The Jazz Corner, Java Burrito Company, One Hot Mama's American Grille, Big Bamboo Cafe, Aunt Chiladas Easy Street Cafe, The Sea Shack, Chow Daddy's, Crave by Daniel's, Alexander's Restaurant & Wine Bar, Ruan Thai Cuisine, Hilton Head Diner Restaurant, San Miguel's Mexican, Scott's Fish Market, Stacks Pancakes of Hilton Head, Bonefish Grill, The Lucky Rooster Kitchen and Bar, Charlie's L'Etoile Verte, Angelato, Captain Woody's Bar & Grill, Walgreens, A Lowcountry Backyard, Red Fish Restaurant, some contest halls and showcase theaters, and a bit of other things. Category:South Carolina Towns Category:South Carolina Cities